


Whispers Alone

by ficguard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Duel Links, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: Bakura is years later still struggling with dark memories and self-doubt but hope springs eternal as Kaiba asks him to contribute to a project. This is more or less just a quick thought project on what Bakura would have been going through leading up to the creation of DUEL LINKS.





	Whispers Alone

“And that’s game!” the final attack landed the killing blow and the opponent’s life points dropped to zero. The crowd as usual, went absolutely insane with their cheering, some were even throwing flowers. Ryou Bakura bowed and stepped off the stage. He wasn’t going to be a big name duelist like Yugi but he did have his fair share of fans. 

He stood outside his private room for a moment with his hand hovering over the door handle. This is the part he hated the most. Being alone. It allowed too much time for the dark places in his mind to grow. He sighed and entered the room. 

It was sparse, barely anything of note besides the giant stack of RPG books and manuals and information on designing miniatures. There was a 3D printer in one corner that was currently powered off, he hadn’t really felt like creating his usual horde of Pathfinder minis to send to the nearby gaming stores. They usually sold out within a few days. He was also starting to gain some status among the role-play junkies as his campaigns were considered ‘legendary’ but he hasn’t really worked on them either. Instead he’s found himself dueling again, nothing major, but just certain invitations for appearances that he never really bothered with before.

Sometimes it made him wonder if it was really him dueling. 

Not all scars are physical. 

He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. Even now he could still see the haunting remnants of being someone else. It was also likely, Yugi told him, that due to how long he was possessed that some ‘echoes’ might remain and they would probably try to convince him he was losing his mind but he mustn’t lose sight of who he is. 

_ Ahhhahahha come to confront me again, eh?  _ The harsh whispering voice filled the room as a shadowy snake like figure wrapped itself around him.  _ I have always said you were my favorite, but it wasn’t always me that couldn’t stay away...admit it...all those terrible things we did...all those dark visions we imagined….you liked...it…. _ The dark voice whispered inside of his head. 

“S-stop it!” he said breaking free of the shadowy tendrils and collapsing on the floor. “I...I am helping Kaiba with a new concept in gaming...something he said will revolutionize the gaming world by taking the whole thing digital. I am giving him every memory of you.” he said to the empty air. 

The shadows in his mind swirled.  _ Oh? You’re giving me to that prat? You know his technology is infamous for failure are you sure you want to send all of me in there? What if...what if I reawaken?  _

Bakura stood and cleared his mind. “If you reawaken I will be there to personally put you back into your grave. Every. Single. Time.” he said jabbing his finger into the air to confirm the threat. 

He swore out of the corner of his eye he seen shadows reshape into the silhouetted form of that dark spirit that tormented him so much in his younger years. 

_ Ohoho, you’ve finally developed a spine...maybe you were listening to me all of those years ago. You see I always knew you meant for greatness I was trying to encourage you, trying to build you up into something more….something better. But you resisted me, you insisted that you wanted to be kind and forgiving...you were a worm. But with that much sting in your words you might have finally grown into something more useful. I await Kaiba’s project with glee, oh how it would bring me such joy to torment the world again...to torment you.  _

Bakura sighed. “That’s just it. I’m giving him all of you….so I can finally know peace.” he walked back into his small living space. “So I can finally be able to enjoy being alone again without you creeping in. This will be….” he said with a soft smile. “My final victory.” he paused. “Because if you do happen to get out of line...I”ll just have Kaiba delete you. You are after all just a remnant. If he deleted you there’d be nothing left.” he paused and picked up a few blood red ten sided dice off his counter. “I remember these….” he murmured. “I think….I think I know just how we’ll do it too…” for the first time in his adult life, Bakura finally looked forward to being alone. 

With an air of malice the shadowy figure of his tormentor faded away. Maybe it was time for them both to move on...but a interconnected dueling arena? Oh that meant there would be so many fresh souls to feed on….so much...terror to cause...even as a mere fragment of his former self the dark spirit looked forward to Kaiba’s project too. Maybe being digitally resurrected wouldn’t be so bad. In the dark corners of Bakura’s mind he laughed in evil glee. 


End file.
